Kid Icarus: The Origin of Pit
by Latias425
Summary: Not much is known about Pit's past, how he met Palutena, where he came from, or even his family. No one ever would've thought that under Pit's upbeat personality, lies a dark and troubled past.
1. A Hero is Born

**Hey everyone, this is Latias 4.5 here, and welcome to my first Kid Icarus story. I decided to write this story because I've always wondered how Pit came to be. So, I decided to write my own Pit origin story to see how the original Kid Icarus all started, and that it is also the 30th anniversary of the Kid Icarus series. I do have to warn you that this is going to be a little more violent than my other fics, and there's even going to be blood at one point. But if you don't mind that stuff, just go ahead and read on.**

* * *

Kid Icarus: The Origin of Pit

Chapter One: A Hero is Born

* * *

A long time ago, Earth was ruled by two mighty goddesses. Palutena, the Goddess of Light, and Medusa, the Goddess of Darkness.

Palutena was considered the serene one, as she always bestowed the humans with light, always making them happy. Medusa on the other hand, hated the humans with a burning passion, drying up their crops and turning them to stone. Palutena was extremely enraged by this, and as a result, she turned Medusa into a hideous monster and banished her into the Underworld. Medusa always swore vengeance on Palutena and that someday, she would be the ruler of Earth.

* * *

Out of all of Palutena's troops, no angel was considered more powerful, more skillful, more loyal than Polemius. There was a good reason why he was considered the head of the Skyworld army. Polemius possessed strength unlike any other. Some say that he could take on a whole army just by himself, and he was skilled in every kind of weapon you could imagine. He preferred to use his special Holy Bow, which was given to him as a sign of his loyalty to Palutena. Despite his somewhat intimidating appearance, with his cold cobalt eyes, jet black hair, and a scar over his left eye, Polemius actually had a big heart. He was caring to his troops and was deeply loyal to Palutena, and he usually spent most of the time in Skyworld watching over to make sure everyone and everything was as normal as normal could be.

But lately Polemius was spending less time in Skyworld and more time in Agios, a village located several miles away from Skyworld, a village that was completely inhabited by angels. It was the village where Polemius had grew up in and spent most of his time there when he wasn't out doing something urgent. With no trace of Medusa, Polemius was sure that he had nothing to worry about. Agios was also where his wife, Amber lived. Amber always stayed in the village, taking care of everything that went on there while her husband was away in Skyworld. But recently, things have started to get a little complicated. Amber was going to have a baby, which surprised everyone. It was considered rare for an angel to give birth, and no one could really remember the last time it happened. That was probably the reason why there weren't many angels left.

Polemius had just returned to Agios after another day of protecting Skyworld. He always returned to Agios after his work was done in Skyworld, but now it was for a much longer time. His wife was going to have a baby any day now, and Polemius promised to be with her as much as possible so that they could take care of it together.

Just as Polemius was about to head home to see his wife, a nurse came calling frantically for him.

"Polemius! Thank goodness you're back! The baby! It's coming!"

Polemius' eyes widened and he let out a gasp. The time had come. Polemius quickly rushed to the nursery where a group of nurses were tending to Amber, who groaned when she saw her husband standing there.

"Polemius..." Amber moaned as she weakly held her hand out.

"It's okay, honey. I'm here. I got you." Polemius rushed over to his wife and knelt down right next to her, staring intensely into her gold eyes.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you to start pushing." The head nurse calmly told Amber.

Amber stared into her husband's eyes. "It's going to be okay. I'm going to be right here." Polemius told her calmly and held onto her hand.

Amber nodded and then started to push. She groaned and squeezed her husband's hand as she continued to push. She then stopped for a moment, staring into Polemius' eyes as tears of pain appeared in her eyes. "Everything's going to be okay." Polemius said calmly as he gently stroked her chin.

"Okay, just a little more." The nurse said. Amber then calmed down a little and then started to push a little more. "Almost there." Amber started panting and let out a scream of pain as she pushed one last time. She loosened her tight grip on Polemius' hand as the room became filled with the baby's confirmation cry.

"It's a boy!" The nurse announced. While the nurses handled the baby, Amber looked at Polemius, smiles growing on both of their faces.

"We did it, Polemius! We're parents!"

One of the nurses came back a moment later with the baby, who was now wrapped in a small blue blanket. She handed the baby to Amber, and she and Polemius both gasped in awe at the sight of their newborn son. The baby had gorgeous sapphire eyes, chocolate brown hair, and tiny bones poking out of his back where his wings would eventually grow.

Tears of joy ran down Amber's face as she watched her son move his tiny arms around, whimpering as he tried to touch his mother's face. "Oh Polemius, he's beautiful!"

"What are you gonna name him?" Polemius asked.

Amber thought for a moment. She actually haven't though of a name for the baby yet, because they didn't know if the baby would be a boy or a girl. Finally, she thought of a name. "I got it. His name is going to be...Pit. Because his eyes shine like a pit of stars in the night sky." Amber watched as Pit slowly fell asleep in her arms. Amber looked at her husband with tears of joy in both of their eyes. It was the happiest day of their lives.

"He looks like one happy little guy. I know he's gonna grow up to be a hero someday." Polemius said.

On that faithful day, a legendary hero was born.


	2. While Father is Away

Kid Icarus: The Origin of Pit

Chapter 2: While Father is Away

* * *

Polemius sighed as he left Agios. It had been three days since the birth of his son Pit, and Amber had just returned home from the nursery. Unfortunately, Polemius couldn't stay long as he had to go back to Skyworld to do his duties. It was hard for him to say goodbye to his wife and son, but duty calls for him, and he knew that everything in Agios was going to be taken care of.

* * *

Ever since he was young, Polemius was recognized by many as the strongest angel ever known. Everyone seemed to notice his phenomenal strength, and soon grew up to be a warrior, protecting everyone and everything that he cared about.

However, despite his physical strength, Polemius did have one major weakness, and that was his weak wings. He wasn't really good at flying, and neither was Amber. No one could really figure out why, but many thought that it was because he might've injured his wings in a battle. A flightless angel wasn't very common, as most usually begin to learn to fly once their wings have been almost completely grown, but the number was slowly starting to increase.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Polemius left Agios, leaving Amber to take care of Pit alone. He promised to be back as soon as possible, not wanting to break the promise he made to her about taking care of their son together. He bid farewell to Amber, and then left for his duties.

Just as Polemius was gone, Amber went into the room where Pit was sleeping peacefully. Amber smiled. He looked so cute when he was asleep. She could look at him like that forever, but now was the time for him to wake up.

"Time to get up, little man." Amber whispered as she gently rubbed his back.

Pit slowly opened his eyes, and cooed when he saw his mother. He reached a tiny arm out to her.

"Good morning, my little Pit. Here, let's get you out." She carefully took Pit out of his crib and held him in her arms. He looked around and whimpered. Amber knew that he wanted to know where Polemius was. "Don't worry. Daddy will be back. It's just me and you for now. How about we go outside for some fresh air?"

Amber then took Pit outside where the sun was still rising. Pit whimpered as the sun rays hit his face. Amber quickly covered his eyes to protect him from the bright light. She walked over to the nursery where her friend Grace was working.

"Hey, Amber. Nice day today, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's like a nice painting."

"How's your baby doing?"

"He's doing fine. Wings are already staring to come in." Amber then showed Pit to Grace, and she gasped in awe at the sight of him.

"Oh my gosh, he looks so adorable! Can I hold him?" Grace asked. Amber nodded and then handed Pit to her. She looked at him with loving eyes and stroked his hair. Pit however, felt a little uncomfortable around this stranger and immediately started crying. "Oh, dear. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's okay. He just woke up, so he's a little cranky." Amber took Pit from her and held him in her arms, trying her best to calm him down.

"Maybe you should take him to the hot springs. The water should calm him down." Grace suggested.

Amber nodded as she walked away with a still crying Pit in her arms.

* * *

Pit finally stopped crying when Amber arrived at the hot springs. He looked around and saw that they were in a small room with a large pool of water in the middle. Steam emitted from the water, making the room somewhat foggy.

Amber carefully put Pit in the shallow area of the hot spring. He felt a little weird from the warm, wet feeling, but it felt really relaxing. He ran his tiny hands through the water, and giggled as he felt the warm water run down his arms.

Amber smiled as she watched Pit play around in the water, giggling as he splashed around. It seemed like he really liked it. She continued to watch him play in the water, making sure he didn't get too far from the shallow area.

* * *

It was a very long and tiring day for Polemius. Although there wasn't any real danger, he still had to guard the outskirts of Skyworld. It was very tiring and also somewhat boring, but it was his duty to protect as much as he possibly could.

As Polemius was taking a break from training the centurions, he looked out to the sky for a moment. He wondered what Amber was doing with Pit, and knew that the sooner he came home, the sooner he would be able to see his wife and son.

* * *

At long last, after a long day's work, Polemius was finally able to go home. He bid farewell to all of Skyworld and headed back home to Agios.

When Polemius returned to Agios, the sun was already starting to set on the horizon. When he returned home, Amber was sitting quietly in the main room, which was dimly lit due to the setting sun.

"Well, it's about time you came back."

Polemius sighed. "I know, I'm trying my hardest to stay as long as I can." He looked around and saw that Amber was alone. "Where's the little man?"

"He's taking a little nap." Amber answered.

"So, what have you been doing since I was gone?"

"Well, first I took him to the hot springs for a little relaxation, and then we-" They were then interrupted by the sound of crying coming from the other room. "Oh, jeez. He must be hungry." Amber then got up and left the room and came back a minute later with Pit in her arms. "It's okay, my little Pit. You're just hungry." She then sat down and revealed one of her breasts to feed Pit. She then put him on it and he then started to suck softly but quickly. The room was completely silent as Amber continued to feed Pit. After she was done, she burped him and then handed him to Polemius.

Polemius smiled as he watched Pit play in his arms, his tender hands touching his rather rough skin. It made him happy to see that Pit wasn't bothered by his intimidating and knew that he was someone that was going to protect him.

After a while, Amber took Pit from Polemius and cradled him in her arms. She took him to his crib, where a music box was playing a small tune. Pit started whimpering, and Amber calmed him down as she started to sing a lullaby to him.

(Set to the tune of ONE by Crystal Kay: Music Box version)

 _Who's always with me when I wake up each day?_

 _Who's always there to tell me that everything's okay?_

 _You. You'll always be there for me_

 _And if there comes a time that I lose my way_

 _You're there to save the day_

 _You'll always be with me until the end_

 _Because you are my best friend_

 _You are the one_

 _The one that will always be right around_

 _The one that will always be there when I am down_

 _Anytime I need someone to keep me company_

 _You'll always be there for me_

 _The one that will always be right by my side_

 _The one that will always be my guide_

 _I'll always be there for you_

 _I will always love you my one_

Amber noticed that Pit was slowly starting to doze off. She smiled and then continued her song.

 _And if we'll ever be apart_

 _I know you'll always be right in my heart_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You are the one_

 _The one that will always be right around_

 _The one that will always be there when I am down_

 _Anytime I need someone to keep me company_

 _You'll always be there for me_

 _The one that will always be right by my side_

 _The one that will always be my guide_

 _I'll always be there for you_

 _I will always love you my one_

When the song finished, Amber slowly and carefully put Pit in the crib, where he was sleeping soundly. She smiled and then leaned in and gently kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, my one." Amber whispered as she quietly left the room.


	3. Fallen Angel

Kid Icarus: The Origin of Pit

Chapter 3: Fallen Angel

* * *

Polemius sighed contently as he looked over at the rising sun on the horizon. Two years have gone by, and nothing has really changed much over the course, except for the fact that his son Pit was growing up. During those two years, Polemius continued his usual routine of working in Skyworld, and then coming home to spend time with his family. It was a marvel to see Pit growing with his first steps, his first word, and all of the other happy memories that they shared. It was just the three of them together, and Polemius hoped that it would stay that way.

"Daddy!" A sweet, innocent voice called out from behind him. Polemius turned around and saw Pit running up to him and held his arms out and hugged him. "Are you gonna stay home today?"

Polemius nodded. "Yes, Pit. Daddy will stay today."

"Yay! Daddy's staying today!" Pit cheered, and then ran off to tell Amber the news.

Polemius smiled. Such a sweet, innocent little thing. He couldn't believe how fast his little angel was growing. It seemed like only yesterday since Pit was just a tiny baby. Right away he noticed that they shared several traits with each other. They had the same determination, and even the same enormous appetite.

Polemius then saw Pit running back over to him. "Mom said I can stay out here with you."

Polemius smiled. He knew that Pit wanted to spend as much time with him as possible while he was still young.

"Daddy, I want to learn how to fly. Can you teach me?" Pit asked.

Polemius smiled again. He knew that Pit was at the age where it was time for him to start learning how to fly. He lifted him up with his hands. "Of course, son. Daddy will teach you."

"Yay! You're the best, Daddy!" Pit giggled as Polemius gently put him back down. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to Angelos Peak." Polemius said. Angelos Peak was just a few miles away from Agios, which got its name from the fact that many believed the archangels used to reside there. It was a fairly small mountain, so it wouldn't be too much of a climb.

"Have you been here before, Daddy?" Pit asked as they started to make their way up the mountain path.

"Yes, I've been here many times. In fact, this was were me and Amber first met." Polemius smiled. The day he and Amber met was the happiest day of their lives. Well, other than the day Pit was born of course. So many happy memories can happen in just a small amount of time.

"Daddy, will I ever grow up to be a brave warrior like you?"

Polemius stopped for a moment and knelt down beside Pit. "Maybe someday you will, Pit. Everyone in this world has their own place, their own purpose. Everyone is born into this world with a reason, and they will keep that reason until the day they die. You'll find your true place one day, Pit. I know you will."

"I want to know what my true purpose is, Daddy!"

Polemius chuckled. "Well, it doesn't just come to you when you want it to. You'll need a lot of patience and perseverance. There are many things you will learn through your life, and it can help you lead the way to where you truly belong."

"So, can I still become a brave hero someday?"

"It's possible, Pit. You might not be able to understand it yet, but only time will tell what your true purpose in life is."

"C'mon, Daddy, I wanna start flying!" Pit cheered as he ran off. Polemius smiled as he tried to catch up to his son.

Suddenly Polemius heard an alarming sound. He stopped right in his tracks upon realizing what it was coming from.

Pit stopped and turned to his father. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

Polemius went up to Pit and pulled him closer. "Stay right close to me, son."

Pit was about to question, but the tone in Polemius' voice told him otherwise, so he just stayed silent and obeyed his father's orders.

Polemius listened carefully and heard a very faint sound. It sounded like someone, something was approaching. He quickly prepared himself and right when he did, a flying eyeball monster suddenly appeared right in front of them. Pit screamed as the monster headed towards them.

"Stay right behind me, Pit!" Polemius ordered. Pit nodded and hid behind his father for protection.

The eyeball monster fired a ball of energy right towards Polemius, who grabbed Pit and quickly moved out of the way. Unfortunately, it was rather difficult for him to fight the monster and protect Pit at the same time. Eventually, he summoned his bow and fired an arrow at the monster, completely killing it.

"I-Is the monster gone?" Pit asked.

They both just stood in silence for a moment, but then an ear-piercing tune echoed through their heads.

"Daddy, w-what's that horrible sound?" Pit asked, covering his ears to try to muffle the awful sound.

"It's...it's a Reaper." Polemius gasped. He knew he had to find the Reaper and kill it before it could do any harm to Pit. He knew he had to get them out and back home as fast as possible.

Suddenly, Polemius heard Pit scream from behind him, and he quickly turned to see the Reaper coming right for them.

"Pit, go right into that cave and stay there." Polemius ordered.

Pit nodded again and quickly ran into the cave. He watched as Polemius fought the Reaper. He wanted to go out and help his father, but he knew that he was much safer in the cave. Suddenly, Pit saw a sudden flash of light, and he watched in shock as his father was thrown back from the force. He slowly exited the cave to see that the Reaper was now gone, but Polemius was hanging on the edge of a cliff, groans of pain coming from him.

"Daddy!" Pit gasped as he ran over to his injured father.

Polemius continued to hold onto the cliff for dear life. He found himself unable to move his right arm, as it was badly injured from battling the Reaper. He looked up to see Pit standing by the edge, a look of horror on his face.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

Polemius look down from below him. The bottom of the cliff was completely concealed in fog, and it was a rather long way down. He was still unable to move his arm, and his fingers were slipping from his other hand. Polemius realized that there was only one way out of this. He looked up at Pit, who was desperately trying to find a way to help him. Polemius then lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, son." Polemius whispered as he completely let go of the edge of the cliff. Pit watched in horror as he fell all the way down the cliff.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Pit screamed as Polemuis disappeared into the mist below.

* * *

It took forever, but Pit managed to make it all the way to the bottom of the foggy side of Angelos Peak. By the time he got there, his hands were slightly scratched from climbing on the rocks, but he ignored it as he went to find Polemius. It was hard for him to see through the fog, but Pit wouldn't stop at anything to find his father.

"Daddy? Daddy, where are you?" Pit asked as he frantically looked around. But then he saw something, or rather someone lying on the ground. Pit gasped. "Daddy!" He rushed over to Polemius, who was lying face down on the ground.

"Daddy?" He shook his father's arm, desperately waiting for him to get up. Polemius didn't move. "Daddy, are you okay?" Pit asked. There was no response. He moved his father's body so that he was lying on his back. Pit gasped upon seeing the front of him. Polemius' eyes were completely sealed shut, with blood covering his face and arms.

Pit held onto his father's hand, and gasped as he felt it. Polemius' hand was cold and limp. Pit couldn't understand why Polemius wasn't getting up.

"C'mon, Daddy, wake up. Why won't you wake up?"

Pit wrapped his father's cold arm around his body and moved himself close to Polemius' body. Tears were starting to stream down his face.

"Daddy, please. Please wake up."

* * *

The sun was already starting to set in Agios, and Amber was starting to get worried. Pit and Polemius promised to be back home before dark, but there was no sign of them in Agios. It wasn't like them to break a promise like that. She knew that something was seriously wrong.

Amber headed outside where the sun was setting on the horizon. She then remembered that when she last saw Pit and Polemius, they were making their way to Angelos Peak. Amber was sure that she had nothing to worry about, because Pit had Polemius there to look over him, but she had a feeling that something bad might've happened. Or maybe they were just lost and are now figuring out a way to get back home. Amber really hoped that the latter was the case, because if anything bad happened to Pit or Polemius, she didn't know what she would do.

Amber headed over to Angelos Peak. It was getting darker by the minute, and she hoped to find Pit and Polemius before it got too dark.

"Pit? Polemius? Are you out here?" Amber called out, hoping that they would respond.

But then suddenly she heard a very unsettling sound. Amber stopped and listened more carefully. It sounded like someone was...crying, more specifically it sounded more like a child, as if they were hurt. Amber's blood turned to ice upon realizing who could be making such a sound.

"Pit!" Amber gasped as she ran to the direction of the sound.

"Pit? Pit, are you okay?" Amber asked frantically. She then reached a foggy area at the side of the mountain and gasped at what she saw. Polemuis was lying on the ground, completely unresponsive, and Pit was right next to him, crying as he held his father's hand. "Pit, what happened?" Amber asked, fearing the absolute worst.

"I-It's Daddy. He...he...he won't wake up."

Amber's heart stopped upon hearing those words. She rushed over to Polemius' lifeless body.

"Polemius? Polemius!" Amber gasped as she frantically shook his body. Polemius wasn't moving, and his face was all bloody. Amber put her fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. There was nothing.

"No...no, no, no..." Amber held onto Polemuis' body and started sobbing. She didn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. Polemuis was dead.

"M-Mom, wh-why won't Daddy wake up?" Pit asked, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Amber sighed in complete sadness. How was she going to explain to Pit that Polemius was gone forever?

"He's...he's just asleep."

"W-When will he wake up?"

It broke Amber's heart thinking about what she was going to tell Pit. She turned to him and stared directly into his eyes. "He's never going to wake up."

Pit gasped upon hearing those words. Amber then held him in her arms and they both started to sob. Polemius was gone forever. He had fallen into a deep sleep trying to protect his only son.

And he would never wake up again.


	4. Attack of the Underworld

Kid Icarus: The Origin of Pit

Chapter 4: Attack of the Underworld

* * *

Medusa smiled malevolently as she sent out the Underworld army. Her plan had worked perfectly. With Polemius gone from Palutena's army, it was now the perfect chance to make her move. For over three years, she had conspired with the Underworld monsters, and now was the time to take the revenge that she swore all those years ago.

* * *

Pit watched as his mother sat all alone, staring out the window. It had been two days since Polemius's death, but neither he or Amber knew how they would be able to move on. It seemed like a huge part of them died along with him. It just wasn't the same without Polemius, and Pit knew that he meant everything to both of them. Amber had spent most of the time inside, her personality completely taken by grief. Of course she would still look after Pit, all they had left was each other after all, and if anything happened to either of them, their whole world would be torn apart.

Pit walked over to Amber, tears forming in his eyes as he did. "Mom...I miss Daddy."

"I know, Pit. I do too." Amber sighed as she lifted him up and placed him on her lap. "Polemius meant a whole lot to me. He was a huge part of my life, and now...all of that is gone forever." Amber tried her best to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. "And I don't want to lose my only child, either. You're all that I have left. You're the only thing that's keeping me going."

"I...I don't want to lose you either, Mom. I don't want you to fall asleep forever."

"I know you don't want that to happen, Pit. That's why we have to stick together."

Pit nodded. "I don't want you to go, Mom."

They then took a moment to silently let out their tears. After about a minute, Amber lifted her head up. "I think we should go outside for some fresh air."

Pit nodded again. It had been a while since he had actually been outside since Polemuis died. That experience was enough to shatter a part of his world. "Okay, Mom."

Pit and Amber then went outside for the first time in two days. The sun was shining brightly over Agios, and the warm spring breeze was enough to soothe their despaired souls.

"It's pretty nice out here, Mom."

"Yeah, I know. Wish it was like this every day." Amber sighed.

Suddenly, Pit noticed a flying eyeball creature out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head towards it, and quickly recognized it as one of the monsters that had attacked him and Polemius the other day, and froze in fear. "M-Mom...that's...that's the monster that attacked me and Daddy."

Amber look to where Pit was pointing to, and her heart nearly stopped as she saw the monster start to attack Agios.

"Oh, my gosh! Get inside, Pit!" Pit nodded and the two of them quickly ran back inside their home. "Be quiet, Pit. Don't make a single sound." Amber whispered as she held him close to her.

The eyeball monster flew in front of a house where it had just seen two angels run inside, one smaller than the other. Although it didn't hear anything, it knew that they were hiding in there, and it fired a blast of energy at the wall of the house.

Pit screamed as a part of the wall of their home was destroyed. Amber quickly picked him up and ran outside as fast as she could away from the monster.

"Mom, wh-what's happening?"

"I don't know Pit, but we have to get out of here!" Amber looked around to see more monsters begin to attack the village, other angels fleeing for their lives. She then looked in front of her to see three of the eyeball monsters hovering right in front of them, preparing to fire at them. Without anything to defend themselves, Amber quickly ran in the other direction before they could inflict any harm on her or Pit.

"M-Mom, I-I'm scared!" Pit whimpered in his mother's arms as she continued running.

"I know, Pit. We have to find someplace safe." Suddenly, Amber tripped and fell to the ground. Pit flew out of her arms and landed just a few feet away. He looked up to see his mother lying on the ground, moaning out in pain.

"Mom, are you okay?" Pit asked as he ran over to help his mother.

Amber looked behind her and saw that a whole army of monsters were coming right for them. "Run, Pit!"

"But...I don't want to go without you."

"Just run! Run to somewhere that's safe!" Amber screamed.

Pit was hesitant at first, but he obeyed his mother's orders and ran as fast as he could. He felt a little powerless for leaving his mother, but he knew he had to in order to get to safety.

Suddenly, Pit heard Amber scream from behind him. He really wanted to turn back and help her, but he couldn't as he continued to run for his life. There was another scream from Amber, and Pit felt helpless for not being able to do anything to help his mother. He quickly looked behind himself and saw two winged snake-like monsters heading for him. He tried to run away from them, but they were too fast for him as they grabbed him and lifted him into the air.

"Let me go! Put me down! Help! Mom, help me!" Pit screamed, but there was no answer. He frantically looked down below, but all he could see was his home being destroyed right before his eyes. He struggled to free himself from the monster's grip, and they eventually released him, causing him to fall.

Pit landed on the ground on his side, and screamed out as he felt a sudden pain in his arm from the fall. He then got up and ran over to the burning Agios using all of his strength.

"Mom? Mom, where are you?" Pit frantically looked around, but he could not see his mother or anyone else anywhere.

Suddenly, there was an explosion from somewhere, and he was thrown back from the force. He hit the ground hard, screaming out again as his back scraped against the concrete. Pit struggled to get up and on his feet, but as he did he suddenly felt weak and his vision was fading. As he collapsed to the ground, Pit watched as the remains of Agios collapsed into a fiery heap. And that was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.


	5. No Way Out

Kid Icarus: The Origin of Pit

Chapter 5: No Way Out

* * *

When Pit woke up, he could barely see where he was. Everything around him was dark and he was lying on the cold, hard ground. He looked around and saw that he was trapped. Trapped in some kind of prison in some strange, dark place. He was all alone. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. It hurt every time he moved his head. He slowly looked at his body and instantly gasped in horror. His body was completely covered in cuts, from tiny paper cuts to deep red gashes, some of which were still bleeding. There were also some black and blue spots on his arms and legs, and his clothes were torn and stained with blood.

Pit moved his arm slowly, and whimpered as a very unpleasant feeling came over him. Pain. It was all he could feel. Every single move he made hurt. He felt very weak, and he had no idea how much life was left in him.

Using what little strength he had left, Pit tried lifting up his body, and instantly screamed. A sharp pain erupted from his back, and it felt like his whole body was being stabbed. It was the worst feeling Pit had ever felt. He tried to endure the pain, but it was just too much for him as he collapsed to the ground, whimpering in pain.

Pit then noticed a feather lying on the ground a few feet away. He slowly moved his hand to reach it, wincing from the intense pain. He managed to grab the feather and held it in front of his face. It was a feather of his mother, and it made him remember what had happened before he was knocked out. He remembered the monsters attacking, Amber trying to keep him safe, him being separated from her. Hearing her screams but not being able to do anything about it. It made Pit realize that Amber was just like Polemius, she was being put in a sleep, a sleep that she would never wake up from. He continued to stare at the feather, trying his best not to let go of it. It was all he had left of his mother. It was all he had left of his family. It was all he had left of his life.

Pit clutched the feather close to his chest and began to sob. He smashed his fist on the ground until his knuckles bled, the ground below him becoming decorated with blood and tears. Screaming in pain and anguish, Pit wanted all of this to be over. He wanted his suffering to end. He wished that someone, something would come to take away the pain. There was no way out of this dark place. No hope. No future. Pit knew he couldn't be free. He couldn't see another way. He couldn't face another day. Everyone, everything he loved was gone.

Pit continued screaming and sobbing for a good two minutes. His left hand was completely smashed from pounding on the ground. He then looked at his bloody hand, and his screams slowly turned to whimpers. He then became afraid. Afraid that he was going to die in this dark prison. The thought of dying a slow and painful death only made Pit sob harder. He didn't want to die. Right at that moment, he hated everything that had happened. He even hated himself for having all this happen to him. His parents, his home, everything he had ever known was gone. Gone forever. With Pit not being able to do anything, he slowly shut his eyes, waiting for his end to come.

 _"Pit."_ An unfamiliar voice spoke through his head.

Pit opened his eyes and slowly looked around. "H-Hello? I-Is a-anyone th-there?" His voice was rather weak and raspy.

 _"Do not fear, Pit. I am here to help you."_

"Wh-Who a-are y-you?" Pit asked weakly.

 _"I am Palutena, the Goddess of Light."_ The voice replied.

Palutena. Had he heard that name before?

 _"You are Polemius' son Pit, aren't you?"_

"Y-Yes, th-that's m-me."

 _"Listen closely, Pit. I need your help. Medusa has taken over Angel Land. She has taken the Three Sacred Treasures and kept them in fortresses guarded by the gatekeepers. My power is weak and I'm imprisoned in the Temple in the Sky. That's why I'm counting on you."_

Pit whimpered as he closed his eyes again. How could he help anyone when he couldn't even move his body and was very well close to death? "I-I c-can't. M-My b-body h-hurts."

 _"Allow me to fix that for you."_

Suddenly, Pit began to feel a warmth on his body and moments later, he no longer felt pain. He found himself able to easily get up and saw that the cuts and bruises on his body were completely gone and his clothes looked good as new. As he finished examining his healed body, a sphere of light appeared right in front of him, and a small bow formed from the light.

 _"I entrust that with this bow, you will escape from your Underworld prison, find the Three Sacred Treasures, and defeat Medusa and save Angel Land."_

Pit looked at his bow and then nodded. "Yes. Yes, I will." He was no longer afraid, could no longer feel pain. He was going to do whatever it took to save Palutena and Angel Land. With one shot of an arrow, the wall of the prison was destroyed, and Pit started to make his escape through the Underworld.


	6. Escape From the Underworld

Kid Icarus: The Origin of Pit

Chapter 6: Escape From the Underworld

* * *

As Pit made it out of his prison, there was only one thing on his mind: escaping the Underworld. With his newly healed body and bow in hand, Pit went and made his way towards the door to the prison chamber. He slowly opened the door, and peeked his head out to see if there were any enemies. Just when he was sure the coast was clear, Pit headed down the dark corridor, preparing his bow for any signs of ambush.

"Hey! The angel is escaping!"

Pit quickly turned around to see two flying eyeball monsters heading towards him. He quickly readied his bow and fired arrows at the monsters. They both died in two hits, and he stood there in silence for a while, but then he quickly moved forward before any more monsters came.

Pit continued to walk down the dark corridors of the Underworld, bracing himself with every unsettling sound that he heard. It was so dark and scary that he started to fear that he would never find his way out without anyone to help him.

 _'No. I...I can't be afraid now. I...I must find my way out of here.'_ Pit told himself.

Suddenly, Pit felt a blast of energy right on his back, causing him to fall onto his stomach and the impact completely knocked the wind out of him. He then felt another blast on his back and he noticed that his bow was lying a few feet away. He tried to reach out to grab his bow, but a winged snake-like monster went over and bit his arm. Pit let out a gasping scream of pain as the two monsters continued to attack him. It hurt so bad, but he finally managed to grab his bow and got rid of the snake monster, and then he threw himself onto his back and fired an arrow at the flying eyeball monster and finally killed it.

Once Pit had defeated the two monsters, he crawled over to a corner and looked at the damage on his body. His left arm had several bite marks on it and it was bleeding. He held onto his arm and hissed in pain. He looked around the dark area, but he couldn't find anything or anyone that could help him heal. It looked like he would have to go through the rest of the Underworld with an injured arm. Pit grabbed his bow and slowly got up as he continued to make his escape through the Underworld.

As Pit continued to walk down the dark corridors, he made a left turn when he reached a dead end, positive that it would be the right way. Suddenly, he heard an ear-piercing tune echo through his head. He quickly recognized the tune and before he could figure out where it was coming from, he felt something slash at his back. Pit screamed out in pain again as he felt another slash at his side and fell down to his knees. He quickly looked at his hand that rested on his side and it was completely covered in blood. He turned around and shot his arrows blindly from behind him. There was then silence. Pit got up and and looked to see several scythes lying on the ground, the smaller ones dripping with blood. His blood. Pit realized what the enemy really was. He had killed his first Reaper. Pit knew he still had a long way to go, but his left arm was still scratched, and his back and side was cut open and bleeding. He knew he had to find something to heal his wounds fast, or else he would almost succumb to his injures again.

With his right hand holding his bow and his left hand holding his side, Pit limped down to rest of the dark hallway. He then noticed a room with what looked to be a hot spring. He entered the room and for the first time during this whole series of event, he smiled as he entered the hot spring. Just like magic, all of his wounds began to heal. There was no more scratches and no more bleeding. After spending another minute in the hot spring, Pit got out and continued to make his journey to the Underworld Fortress.

* * *

At long last, Pit finally made it to the Underworld Fortress. Although he had a few scratches on his body from fighting a couple of monsters, he was ready to face the Underworld Gatekeeper. He entered the fortress and was met with a frightening sight. The room was made up of several platforms, with several pits filled with lava. Pit knew he had to be careful with his jumping, or else he could fall and be finished.

Pit then noticed something moving around on another platform. It looked to be like some kind of wizard and was throwing what looked to be eggplants towards him. Pit knew that it wasn't a good thing, and that he had to avoid their projectiles. Who know what would happen if they touched him?

When Pit made it out, he entered a chamber where there were two doors. He noticed that one of the rooms had a hot spring in it, so he decided to make a quick stop there before facing the gatekeeper.

Pit entered the hot spring room and sighed as he entered the water. He remembered that Amber used to take him to the hot springs all the time. He really loved hot springs, and at that moment, he almost forgot about his troubles.

After relaxing in the hot spring for a few minutes, Pit was finally ready to face the gatekeeper. With his bow in hand, he entered the chamber where he was greeted with a giant two-headed monster that was covered in flames.

The monster by the name of Twinbellows let out a roar, and Pit let out a slight whimper in fear. _'No. I can't be afraid now. I have to defeat the gatekeeper.'_ He told himself, and then he prepared himself to face the boss.

Twinbellows started the battle by shooting a fireball at him. Pit quickly moved out of the way of the attack, but couldn't avoid all of it and part of his leg got burned. But he quickly got up and kept fighting on. Pit tried his best to keep his distance from Twinbellows, and quickly learned that the heads were its weak spot, and made sure that all of his arrows hit their target.

Eventually, the gatekeeper was almost down, which meant that it only needed to be hit one more time. Twinbellows prepared to launch another fireball at Pit, and he knew that it was his chance to strike. Just as it released the fire, he quickly ran away from the attack and under it where he fired one last arrow at its neck. Twinbellows let out a roar of pain, and then Pit quickly moved out of the way as it collapsed to the ground in defeat.

Pit had done it. He made it through the fortress. He went over to the pedestal and retrieved the first Sacred Treasure, the Light Arrows. One gatekeeper was down. Only two more to go. Pit grabbed the Light Arrows and headed towards a gate where he could see a faint light.


	7. A Ray of Hope

Kid Icarus: The Origin of Pit

Chapter 7: A Ray of Hope

* * *

At long last, Pit had escaped from the Underworld, and he sighed in relief as he could finally see light again. However, his moment of relief quickly came to an end as more monsters came and headed for him. Luckily, Pit was getting the hang of using a bow, and he quickly killed the monsters in no time flat.

Pit began to take his first steps on the earth again, almost like he hadn't seen the outside world in years. As he walked up a grassy hill, he noticed that there was something that looked to be some sort of town in the distance. Pit started to make his way towards the town to see if there could be anyone that could help him. As he walked through the town, he noticed that several homes were destroyed. Homes that belonged to beings known as humans. As far as Pit could tell, he couldn't even see any humans. Had they been attacked by the Underworld as well? He moved closer to the wreckage sites and was completely horrified when he saw several lifeless bodies lying on the ground, all of them badly battered and covered with blood. Pit had never seen so much blood in his life, and he knew that all of them were dead. They weren't coming back. He couldn't imagine what kind of monster would do something like this. Taking the lives of innocents.

Suddenly, Pit heard a noise from behind him, and he quickly turned around to see some more eyeball monsters flying at him. He managed to avoid their energy balls and quickly killed them with his bow.

Pit had no idea where he was even at, as the area was surrounded by several lakes. But then he saw a familiar sight out in the distance. Angelos Peak. That was where his home was. Pit quickly started to make his way back to Agios, hoping that his mother would still be alive.

Although Angelos Peak was a relatively small mountain, it was rather easy to spot due to its rather jagged looking peak. Pit's parents had told him that if he were to ever get lost, he could always look for Angelos Peak in order to find his way back. Pit made his way through the foggy side of Angelos Peak, fighting the monsters that got in his way. There was still no sign of any other kind of life, but he hoped that there would be someone over at Agios.

Pit finally reached the other side of Angelos Peak, the side where his home lay. He hoped that he would be able to find his mother here, but the chances were slim. Agios was nothing but a pile of rubble, and it was completely deserted.

"Mom? Mom, are you here?" Pit asked. There was no response. Nothing but silence. He looked over as much as he could of what was left of Agios, but there was nothing, no one present. Right at that moment, Pit made a horrifying realization. Amber was dead, along with Agios. He no longer had a family, no longer had a home. He walked over to where his house once stood, where he and his family used to live happily, but all that was just taken away forever.

Pit took that moment to fall to the ground and cry silently. Memories of his life flashed through his mind, from Polemius's death, to the day the Underworld attacked.

Pit continued to sob for about another minute, until his body began to be filled with rage. Rage against the goddess that ruined his life. He would never forgive that bitch for what she did. Destroying his home, killing his parents, trapping him in the Underworld while he was hovering near death. Up until that point, Pit never would've thought that there was such thing as evil. Polemius had told him several stories about the times he fought against the Underworld Army, but he never really understood what he meant. Now he knew. Not everyone in this world had good intentions. There were some that cause unthinkable acts. While he was trapped in the Underworld, Pit thought his whole life was going to be over. The horrible image of him lying on the ground and bleeding to death was still fresh in his mind. Never had he experienced so much pain, so much anguish, so much hatred in his life. He was about to lose hope for the fact that everything that he had ever known had been taken away.

But then Palutena came. She had found him trapped in the Underworld. She had healed his wounds and gave him a bow. Palutena was his savior. His ray of hope. Pit then remembered what Polemius had told him about having a purpose in life. He realized that this could be his chance. He was going to be a warrior, just like his father. But in order to be a warrior, he had to be brave, be strong, and prepare himself for the dangerous road that lies ahead. Pit knew he had it inside of him, as he had endured the dangers of the Underworld. He got up and looked in the distance where he could see several monsters heading towards a fortress. That must be where the next gatekeeper is.

* * *

It didn't take long for Pit to get to the next fortress, and this time he was completely ready to face the challenge. This time the platforms in the room were completely filled with spikes. knew he had to time his jumps carefully in order to avoid getting impaled.

With only some minor scrapes on his body from fighting more Underworld monsters, Pit made it to the gatekeeper's chamber. There he was met with a serpent-like monster with pink scales and a yellow underbelly. This monster was known as Hewdraw, and it started the battle by diving into the pools of lava that surrounded the area.

However, this battle was rather easy compared to the last one, as Pit was completely prepared. He had gotten used to dodging enemy attacks, and once again he discovered that the head was the weak spot.

After Pit had defeated Hewdraw, he went over to the pedestal and retrieved the second Sacred Treasure, the Wings of Pegasus. Only one more gatekeeper to go, and that was going to be in Skyworld. At first Pit didn't know how he could possibly get to Skyworld, but then he remembered that there could be one way.


	8. Taking Flight

Kid Icarus: The Origin of Pit

Chapter 8: Taking Flight

* * *

Once Pit had gotten out of the Overworld Fortress, he looked towards the direction of the landmarked mountain. His next destination was going to be Skyworld, and Pit felt that it was the only path he could possibly take.

Pit started to make his way back to Angelos Peak, which meant he had to walk through the ruins of his old home. He encountered some more monsters along the way, but they were no problem to him.

Despair filled Pit's body as he walked down the ruins of his old home. As he walked through the rubbled remains, he tried his best not to have any more horrible memories flood his mind.

Pit had finally reached Angelos Peak, which meant that it was time to climb. He had climbed up the mountain before, but he never made it to the top as the one time he had ever actually climbed Angelos Peak, it was the day Polemius died. Pit never would have thought that fateful day would be the last time he would ever see his father, the last time he would ever be able to see his cobalt eyes before they were shut forever.

Pit started to make his way up the path of Angelos Peak, fighting several more monsters. By now, the monsters seemed almost like no threat to him and now he was getting used to fighting for protection.

It didn't take long for Pit to reach the top of Angelos Peak, and when he did he looked up at the great blue sky. Although he was pretty high above the ground, the sky still seemed thousands of miles away. This was where Polemius was supposed to teach him how to fly, but the lesson came to a tragic end before it could even start.

Pit looked at the two Sacred Treasures he had with him, the Light Arrows and the Wings of Pegasus. It made him wonder, did the Three Sacred Treasures only work if he possessed all three of them? Pit hoped that wasn't the case, as the Wings of Pegasus were his only hope of ever getting to Skyworld. Wanting to find out by himself, he equipped the Wings of Pegasus and waited for something to happen. Sure enough, within seconds the wings were starting to take effect, and Pit started to take to the sky.

Pit struggled to keep control in the air. He had never experienced having his feet off the ground before, and he hoped that he would be able to make it to Skyworld before its effects wore off (if they even could). Eventually, Pit got used to moving around in the air and had figured out that his own wings could control the magic of the Sacred Treasure. Once he had managed his own flight pattern, Pit began to prepare himself for an upcoming onslaught of Underworld monsters.

 _'Wow, this...this is actually pretty exciting.'_ Pit thought to himself as he continued to shoot at the monsters before they could even have a chance to strike him. Eventually, he noticed some buildings floating among the clouds. _'That must be Skyworld.'_ Pit thought as he made his way towards Skyworld, trying to find a good place to land.

* * *

Once Pit arrived in Skyworld, he landed safely on a stone slab and removed the Wings of Pegasus. He couldn't believe that he was actually in the sky, and how far Polemius had to travel between Skyworld and Agios almost every single day. But now was not the time to think about such things. There were still other monsters swarming around the sky-based realm.

Pit continued to fight some more monsters and as he did, he began to notice that the entire sky looked different. Instead of its usual blue, it now seemed to be some kind of dark, bloody red. He had no idea how he had never noticed it before, but it could have been an effect from the Underworld taking control of Skyworld.

When Pit reached an area free of monsters, he noticed something out in the distance. It looked to be some kind of statue of someone. As he went in for a closer look, he saw that it was a statue of Polemius, but most of the statue's body was destroyed that he almost couldn't tell that it was him. Pit also noticed that there was a plaque on the short pillar where the statue stood. He didn't even know what it said, but it must have been something important about Polemius.

 _In memory of Polemius,_

 _The angel that never backed down from a fight._

 _We will never forget._

Pit definitely will never forget Polemius. It seemed that he was a very important part of the Skyworld Army, so when he died, it seemed like most of its power had been drained. He realized how important Polemius was to Palutena, and now that he was no longer part of her army, who could be the one to replace him? His strength was one that was almost super-human. One that only a select few could have. Polemius was almost irreplaceable, and there was the high possibility that there was no one, no one in the whole world that could possibly take his place.

As Pit wondered about Polemius, something came into his mind. After he was done defeating the Underworld Army, where could he possibly go? There was no one that he knew that could provide him shelter or any other necessities. Pit really did not want to spend the rest of his life alone with no one to talk to or spend time with.

* * *

After spending another moment near Polemius's statue, Pit continued walking until he reached the Skyworld Fortress.

After making it through the dangers of the fortress, Pit had reached the last Gatekeeper, the Goddess of Calamity by the name of Pandora. She attacked with rather powerful bubbles and teleportation, but Pit eventually managed to figure out a pattern and fought her, even though it took him a little more time compared to the other gatekeepers.

Once Pit had finally defeated Pandora, he reached the pedestal where the last Sacred Treasure lay. The Mirror Shield. Now that he had all three of the Sacred Treasures, there was only one more enemy left to face, and that was in the Temple in the Sky.


	9. History Repeats

Kid Icarus: The Origin of Pit

Chapter 9: History Repeats

* * *

This was it. Pit was going to confront the evil bitch that killed his family and destroyed his home once and for all. He had finally made it to the Temple in the Sky, and was just moments away from facing Medusa. With the Three Sacred Treasures equipped, Pit was going to go through that door and defeat the Goddess of Darkness.

As he approached the temple, Pit stopped for a moment to reflect back on the adventure that he had just endured. He had traveled down a long and dark path, fighting several kinds of monsters along the way. He had faced the hardships that the world threw at him. Although he was alone for most of this journey, he kept going and fought on for his home. For his parents. For Angel Land. For Palutena. The time had finally come for Pit to face his greatest enemy. He had gone the distance for to try to find his one true place in the world.

"Medusa!" Pit yelled angrily as he entered the temple.

"Well well, if it isn't Polemius's wimpy little son." Medusa grinned evilly as she saw the little angel enter the temple.

"Medusa, I've come to stop you!" Pit announced, trying hard not to be intimidated by those words.

"Stop me? What chance do you have against me? The Goddess of Darkness?"

"It doesn't matter how strong I am, Medusa. You destroyed my home. You killed my parents...I don't have a family anymore because of you!" Pit yelled angrily and for the first time in his life, his voice was burning with hatred. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, trying his best not to cry out of anger.

"Are you crying, little angel? Are you too afraid to face me?" Medusa taunted.

"I'll kill you, Medusa. I'll kill you for what you did to Agios! You ruined my life, you evil snake-haired bitch!" Pit yelled out in anguish, and he was too angry to be ashamed of himself for the fact that he had just used a swear word. He felt like he couldn't do it, but he had to. He prepared the Three Sacred Treasures and himself as he prepared himself for the final battle.

"Alright then, let's get started." Medusa started the battle with a blast of energy. Pit quickly dodged the attack and flew into the air using the Wings of Pegasus. Just as Medusa fired another energy ball at Pit, he managed to block it with the Mirror Shield and deal his first blow with the shot of an arrow. This continued for several minutes, with Pit only getting minor injuries as the battle continued.

However, just when Pit was sure he had Medusa down to her last bit of health, she suddenly fired a rather large energy ball, landing a successful hit on his right leg before he even had a chance to block it. He had no time to look at his wound as he had to continue fighting. He wasn't going to give up. Now was not the time to give up. Pit knew he had to defeat Medusa even if he was at the last inch of his life.

Eventually, Pit was beginning to notice that Medusa's attacks were starting to get weaker. She was almost defeated, and that now it was time to end this once and for all. "Alright, time to finish this." Pit began to charge up one last light arrow, and with all the pain, anguish, and sorrow he had felt for the past few days of his life, he finally let it all out. "This is for my family, murderer!" He shouted angrily as he fired the last arrow into Medusa's eye, finally delivering the finishing blow.

"I...will...be back..." Medusa called out as she faded away in defeat.

Once the light had cleared, Pit just knelt there on the ground, panting at how much strength he had just used. After about a minute, he finally got up and noticed that Medusa was gone. "I...I did it. I defeated Medusa." He then went over and freed the goddess that had been held captive. It was Palutena, and she was just like Polemius had always described her as. She was a rather elegant looking woman with emerald eyes and long green hair that went down to her ankles.

"Thank you, Pit."

"You're...You're welcome. I...I don't really know how else to thank you."

Palutena noticed that Pit had a look of sadness on his face, and it was at that moment when she knew exactly what he wanted. He had lost both his home and his family to the Underworld, and now he had nowhere to stay for the rest of his life. He was the son of Polemius, the greatest warrior in the Skyworld Army. He was the only one that could possibly be the next leader of the army.

Pit looked to see a sphere of light forming right in front of him and a golden bow with blue on the inside appeared from the light and into his hand. Two rings of light appeared on his wrist, and he looked at his new personal bow in amazement.

"With this bow, you promise to be the loyal servant and protect Skyworld and all of humanity?" Palutena asked.

Pit nodded, and then stood up and saluted. "I promise with all my being."

Palutena nodded and returned the salute. From that day on, Pit would fight for her just like his father. Although he was already in the sky, Pit knew that his parents would be smiling down on him from above.

 _'I did it, Daddy. I found my true purpose.'_

 **25 years later...**

"Pit, Medusa is back, and she wants revenge!"

Pit eyes widened upon hearing the news. Medusa had returned, but this time he was ready. The Goddess that had changed his life all those years ago...Pit was not afraid to fight Medusa again. For over twenty years, he had trained long and hard. He had trained and had become just as courageous and as loyal to Palutena as his father.

"Pit, are you feeling okay?" Palutena asked with slight concern when she heard no response from the angel.

"It's fine, Lady Palutena. I am not afraid to fight the Underworld again. I can handle this."

"Okay then, if you say so. It's time for the Skyworld to return after twenty-five years!"

Pit smiled, and then grabbed his bow as he ran towards the door of Skyworld.

"Sorry I kept ya waiting!"

 **The End**


	10. Rise of the Shadows Trailer

Kid Icarus: Rise of the Shadows Trailer

(Based on the song We Will Rise by Meghan Baird from Sovereign Grace Music)

(Link to the song can be found on my profile)

* * *

The trailer opens up with a view a single tree standing in the middle of an empty field, its leaves swaying with the gentle wind. A single leaf falls from the tree as the lyrics start.

 _ **A leaf falls down from the tree of life, and is falling towards the earth**_

The camera focuses on the leaf, revealing that it is not a leaf, but a feather. The feather slowly decends and lands on the ground.

 _ **It silently lies on the ground, awaiting a rebirth**_

The feather silently lies on the ground until someone appears and picks it up. It is Pit, who stares at the feather, and then at the sky.

 _ **So it is with those who die, their souls confessing hope**_

Pit then starts to run away from the tree with determination on his face. As he is running, the tree slowly starts to turn grey and its movement suddenly stops.

 _ **Because he is risen, with him they will rise**_

Pit is now in Skyworld, watching a group of Centurions repair the rest of Palutena's temple.

 _ **As we watch right through the door, the stitches being fixed.**_

Pit then takes out the feather and stares at it for a moment.

 _ **The memories that stay with us, the ones that haunt our minds**_

Pit closes his eyes as everything around him goes dark. He then gets an intense feeling as he remembers when he was trapped in the Underworld many years ago, lying on the ground bleeding to death. The pain from the horrible memory is enough to snap him back to reality.

 _ **The road to glory lies ahead, these momentary trials**_

 _ **Because they have risen, with them we will rise**_

 _ **We will rise**_

Palutena is wandering around her temple with a look of worry on her face. She then looks into Pit's room and sees that he isn't in there, the only thing left behind is a single feather on his bed.

 _ **Weeping may last for an evening, but rejoicing comes with the dawn**_

Pit is now seen being carried by a mysterious being flying across the sky in the dark of night. He is then taken to an area hidden at the bottom of a dark cave. Pit manages to climb all the way up to the top and is shocked by what he sees.

 _ **Weeping may last for an evening, but rejoicing comes with the dawn**_

During the instrumental part, Pit is looking into the eyes of a woman. Tears are forming in both of their eyes. The woman lifts Pit's head up and runs her hand through his hair. They stare at each other for a long moment, and then embrace.

The scene changes to where we now see Pit standing on top of a cliff. Behind him are what look to be a group of angels. In front of them is a strange shadowy figure, the only thing visible being its glowing red eyes. Surrounding it are several strange shadow creatures, all preparing to attack the angels.

 _ **For all the wonders they will do, imagination's blind**_

 _ **What has been made will bring anew, in the twinkling of an eye**_

 _ **The dark itself will be destroyed, swallowed up by light**_

 _ **Because they have risen, with them we will rise**_

Pit raises his bow in the air, and the angels from behind him begin to attack the figure's army.

 _ **We will rise~**_

Pit and the dark figure are locked in an intense fight to the finish. Pit is flying with his bow and strangely enough, his wings aren't glowing. The figure fires two orbs of dark energy at Pit, who manages to dodge both of them. The two then prepare to clash as the screen suddenly fades to white.

 _ **With them we will rise~**_

 _ **We will rise**_

 _ **Because they have risen, we will rise with them**_

The trailer ends as Pit is staring at the sunset from Skyworld. He then flies away as a single feather falls to the ground.

 _ **With them we will rise~**_

 _ **We will rise**_

 **Latias 4.5 Presents...**

 **Kid Icarus: Rise of the Shadows**

 **Coming Soon**

 **October 2017**


End file.
